Open hole horizontal completions have been used in the oil and gas industry for hydrocarbon extraction in both sandstone and carbonate formations. To combat early well failure due to sand screen plugging or sand breakthrough, completions have been combined with gravel packs to filter out the sand. Additionally, a lower completion string often is combined with an upper completion string via a connect-disconnect system. The upper completion string may be combined with an electric submersible pumping system, and this configuration allows operators to change out the electric submersible pumping system during maintenance. The electric submersible pumping system is used to produce well fluids which flow from the surrounding formation into the lower completion. However, obtaining a desired level of control over the inflow of fluids with respect to a plurality of zones along a horizontal wellbore has been difficult.